Archer (Pokémon)
Archer (Japanese: アポロ Apollo) is one of the four Team Rocket Executive introduced in Pokémon Gold and Silver. However, he went unnamed until Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. The four executives serve as the main antagonists of these four games' as well as Pokémon Crystal. Biography Games At first, Archer seems to make an appearance in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, as an unnamed male Team Rocket Admin in the Rocket Warehouse on Chrono Island. He is one of the leaders of the Sevii Islands branch of Team Rocket, and accuses the player of spreading rumors that Team Rocket has disbanded, something he does not believe. When the player defeats him, he recognizes the Earth Badge and accepts that Giovanni has been defeated, but he vows to find him and resurrect Team Rocket someday. The computer he was working on mentions the effect of radio waves on Pokémon evolution, foreshadowing Team Rocket's actions three years later. Three years later, Archer is one of the executives who leads Team Rocket during the absence of Giovanni. He leads the team in its takeover of the Goldenrod Radio Tower, aiming to locate his missing leader and bring him back to the team until he was defeated and, having been the last one standing, disbands Team Rocket. Just like other Executives, Archer received a major overhaul in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, where his identity was expanded on. In addition, his color scheme was noticeably switched, where he now wears white clothes on the topmost layer, as opposed to the traditional black outfit. ''Pokémon Adventures'' Archer appears in the HeartGold & SoulSilver chapter alongside the other three Executives as their leader. He, along with his fellow teammates, take control of Team Rocket from Carr, saying that they will stay true to Giovanni's intentions. While the other three had tasks related to the Legendary Pokémon Arceus, Archer's task is the capture of the Pokémon itself. Archer, Petrel, and Proton arrive to see Ariana having defeated Crystal on Route 38. Suddenly, Arceus appears in front of them and Crystal attempts to capture it, shocking the Generals in the process. Despite her tenacity, Crystal ultimately fails in capturing the Pokémon and is sent flying into a tree. The Generals chase Arceus down and find it battling Gold at the Ruins of Alph. Once Arceus uses its powers and transports them all to the Sinjoh Ruins, the four Generals restrain Arceus and force it onto the Mystri Stage. Archer takes control of Arceus and with the plates, demonstrates its great and varied abilities to Gold, Silver, and Crystal. Archer forces Arceus to use its great powers to create the Legendary Pokémon Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Believing he has pleased his boss, Giovanni, Archer starts breaking down into tears. However, his joy is quickly destroyed when Silver flies off to distract the Generals while Gold and Crystal finish off the three Pokémon Arceus created. Having done so, Arceus, now freed from its restraints, uses its powers to make Archer and the other Generals disappear. The clones, however, regenerated. Archer begins to go insane when he says that the creation process can't be stopped. When Giovanni himself finally shows up to attack Giratina, Outraged, Archer declares that Giovanni is not the man whom he thought was fit as boss of Team Rocket and decides rule it himself. He tries to capture Arceus, but is knocked unconscious by Arceus's attack. After the dust clears, Archer and Petrel are taken away by a grunt by order of Giovanni, presumably to be killed. Archer's Pokemon 229Houndoom_Dream.png|Houndoom ♂ 228.png|Houndour ♂ 109Koffing_Dream.png|Koffing ♂ 110Weezing_Dream.png|Weezing ♂ 042Golbat_OS_anime.png|Golbat ♂ 493Arceus_Normal_Dream.png|Arceus (Controlled, Pokémon Adventures only) Gallery 270px-HeartGold_SoulSilver_Archer.png Trivia * He is the only member in Team Rocket to have a Houndoom. * Considering Saturn is left the assets of Team Galactic in Cyrus's absence, Archer could be seen as his parallel, as he controls Team Rocket in Giovanni's absence. Navigation Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Video Game Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Manga Villains Archer (Pokemon) Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Usurper